The demand for ad-hoc and real-time data analyses by many users simultaneously is increasing in the same way that the data quantities to be processed are increasing. To keep pace with the competition in the current economic climate, it is crucial to have the latest information about processes within an organization (e.g. a company) and/or in the market to be able to make the right decisions promptly.
Data in a database needs to be constantly updated to ensure that the latest information is available to users of the database. Updating data items in a multiple-partition database can result in conflicts between the partitions of the multi-partition database.